Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Activity Isn't it time we got back to bringing activity to Lovia? HORTON11: • 16:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :You got any suggestions? :o --OuWTB 11:42, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Not that I support violence, but the last few times we've managed to bring a boost with some war in Lovia. Or perhaps I should declare Truth Island autonomous again in order to see Kunarian return and go all crazy. How about you? Any ideas? HORTON11: • 14:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Linguistics seems to be capable of reviving Burenia, so let's see if that also works in Lovia :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe we need Latino immigrants :o --OuWTB 16:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Illegal immigration? Perhaps we could even go with some political shakeup or even something linked to the current global terrorism. HORTON11: • 18:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We do not really have a muslim population though :o --OuWTB 10:16, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, but if Lovia were to support the wider fight against terrorism, who knows. And then again, we could always work on more Muslims. Traspes doesn't have a particularly large Muslim population yet they were hit by a terrorist attack in the summer. HORTON11: • 16:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::@support wider fight: agree with that; @more muslims: contra :P We don't have anyone in the community who knows something about islam and besides, I'm pretty sure we don't want 'em :P --OuWTB 10:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well then, how about making some sort of group operating in wikinations that has links to ISIS and goinng from there? HORTON11: • 14:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I'd prefer linguistics to revive the wiki along with more development of the history of the wiki. Anywho. Forgive me for disappearing. I've had a lot happen recently and to put it succinctly: I'm going to be a father to a baby girl soon. And I'm currently trying to find a new job so I may not be able to jump on as often as I'd like. I'm going to try and help continue our political reform and stuff over this weekend. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:08, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :@Ǻs: you remind me terribly much of the Limburgish head-idiot :o :@Kun: welcome back and congratulations! :) :@Linguistics: maybe we could work on Bredish, though we'd probably need to ask Cadaro first :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Congratulations. Now Cadaro isn't active so I'm sure we can work on Bredish, even if it is just working on literary figures, written material and such. At the same time we can work on other things, like I suggested above. Something to do with the geopolitical sphere would be good to do, especially if it links other wikinations. Something we've discussed over in Brunant here has been a new IWO, a European wikination organization and a potential (hypothetical) common currency. Even if none of this comes to fruition, the discussion can also help bring activity to not just Lovia. HORTON11: • 21:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's a good idea. In Greece they arrested some people that are connected to the Belgium terrorists and we can make something similar. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure, I'll dop something as Prem and minister of Def. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I feel at this point that Lovia is a more or less completed project and attempts to revive activity are just scraping the barrel. I don't know if any of you share this opinion. ::::::The very best of wishes to you Kunarian. Good luck with the job and I hope everything turns out ok. --Semyon 17:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) House If anyone is looking to make themselves a new house I could help out. As long as It's a modern/contemporary design and not massive I can make a 3d model of it. HORTON11: • 21:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS Brunanter Police have raided a house in Dortmund (Koningstad) reportedly housing suspected terrorists/extremists. A minor shootout ensued with three suspects later arrested. News reports in Traspes are confirming that one of the suspects behind the train bombing in Alcacer was the target of the raid, though there is no confirmation if he was detained among the three. HORTON11: • 17:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to drop into Lovia quickly to say hi! I know I haven't been active in ages, but I thought I'd just log on today to see what's been going on in Lovia lately. As much as I'd like to hang around to help out with getting the wiki active again, I'm going to be mega busy over the next few months and can't see myself being very active. So good luck to you all, especially Happy who's succeeding me as Governor of Kings Frijoles333 TALK 18:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hahah, hey. Of course you are always welcome for minor edits from time to time ;) --OuWTB 19:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Dutchies (or anyone who knows), Do you guys know why there is a blurry military pattern over an area of the Netherlands. It's an airbase rear Uden (close to 's-Hertogenbosch) and it's the first place I've come across like it. HORTON11: • 19:09, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :There's a military base there :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I know it's an airbase, but why is THAT one blurred out. For example Leeuwarden Air Base in Keegsdijkje is perfectly visible. HORTON11: • 19:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::The Brabantic military doesn't lack brains, unlike the Frisians :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::According to wikipedia, you can find nuclear weapons there. HORTON11: • 19:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Qytokant the Brabantics are known drunkards who know nothing of military affairs. Their primary talent is the enjoyment of life, whereas the Frisians are a nation of stoics inside whom houses a million little Clint Eastwoods. :::::Tsss... Everyone knows Limburgish people are even racially superior though :o --OuWTB 04:16, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Good afternoon, Geert :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::All three of you are wrong. The Flemish are better. Who but the Flemish could keep a country over 1 year without a government? It takes quite something to do that, and the Frisians, Brabantics and Limburgish could never stand up to Rutte. HORTON11: • 14:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The Flemish are impossible to rule because they're worse than idiots. Rutte is an IRL politician, therefore also worse than an idiot :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the Limburgish Gouvernment is quite good at disagreeing too; the only problem is they can't decide when to hold elections, so they're stuck with the same composition for four years and nothing gets done :P --OuWTB 15:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Does that contradict any of that which I said though? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::And who says impossible to rule is being idiots. I call that outsmarting all. HORTON11: • 16:18, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Qytokant, I don't think you get the essence though :o --OuWTB 16:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::You mean that takavíhki idiots can also have a non-functioning government rather than none at all? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:01, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We are nationally known to have the most corrupt policians though :o Verheijen, Van Rey, Dré Peeters, Wilders, Dion Graus, etc :P --OuWTB 09:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And you call us an Apenland :P HORTON11: • 16:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 10:05, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Revolution Anybody up for another revolution? Just kidding . After four years of inactivity, I was quite interested to see what changed here. Good to see old and new faces. Enjoy your time here, take care of Lovia. Farewell. Bucu 10:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Travel contest Who here on the wiki has traveled the most? Add the countries you've visited (no airports unless you get out and are at least 1 hour inside that country). I beleive I've been to 17. HORTON11: • 20:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I went to Spain, France, Italy, Canada, USA. Also, do I need to create the map?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol And also Vatican, in 2008. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha, I'm probably gonna end up last :P Been to Netherlands, Limburg (:P), Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, France, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Slovakia, Denmark, Monaco, and Sweden. --OuWTB 12:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Not counting Limburg, you're second. Counting Limburg, I've also been to Vlaams, Quebec and Brunant :P HORTON11: • 14:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sweden, Netherlands, Austria, Switserland, Luxembourg, Germany, Belgium, Denmark, Norway, France, UK, Argentina and a few hours at an airport in Chile :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:29, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Israel, Ukraine, DNR, LNR, Russia, Belarus, Poland, Czech Republic, USA, Brazil, Germany, France and the Lowlands. :P Most of these I visited being a child and some of these were actually good o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Yeah, airports don't really count, unless you've gone out and actually done something in that country. HORTON11: • 14:01, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I went out of something and ate lunch while still being in Chile :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Still, an airport doesn't really count. The time I was at Mexico City we actually went out of the airport, saw some sights in the city and spent the night at the hotel. HORTON11: • 15:32, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I won't provide the full list, but I'm ahead of all of you. Though I haven't been to any disputed territories, like Limburg, yet. :P --Semyon 17:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I also went to 33 other countries, but I'm not going to post them :P HORTON11: • 17:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I thought that might be the case. :P Personally, I'm writing this comment from Antarctica; the internet connection is surprisingly good. --Semyon 18:06, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Just for the record, I have been in Limburg. And of course also in Gèssel :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:35, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, let me see: #Netherlands #Belgium #Germany #Australia #New Zealand #Spain #France #Denmark #United Kingdom #United Arab Emirates (and a couple of other countries where I've only visited the airports) 77topaz (talk) 09:56, March 8, 2015 (UTC) It's interesting how few people have been to Asian countries; also, we've lost our Americans. --Semyon 22:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Well you have half an American here :P HORTON11: • 17:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I was aware, but I don't count you. :P --Semyon 18:34, March 17, 2015 (UTC) IWO council You guys think we should set this up? And do you think it should be just 1 or 2 members per country or would you want a Europarl sort of thing? HORTON11: • 15:22, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :If we'd do a Europarlement, Brunant will get a lot of influence though :P --OuWTB 16:05, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::If we went with proportional to population, then it'd be Traspes and Libertas, as they have the biggest population. We can always do a digressive thing, where lower-population countries are rounded up and larger ones would be rounded down. Personally I think it'd be cool to have a legislature with the different wikination political parties. HORTON11: • 17:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::How about this: <200,000 people, 1 seat per 30,000 people; 200,001-700,000, 1 seat per 50,000; 700,001 to 1,4 million, 1 seat per 80,000; 1.4 million<, 1 seat per 100,000 people. HORTON11: • 17:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::So in this plan, Traspes will get 14 seats and Juliana 3/4?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::That wouldn't work, I agree. Perhaps it would be better to set a minimum. Let's say all countries get at least 7 seats. Countries will get one seat per 50.000. So, we will get: :::::*Brunant: 22 :::::*Inselöarna: 7 :::::*Libertas: 30 :::::*Lovia: 7 :::::*Mäöres: 7 :::::etc. The only flaw in this is that countries like Libertas may be biggest, they are also awfully inactive... To me it doesn't sound fair to give an inactive country that much representation. --OuWTB 10:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Maybe we should also set a maximum and give less seats to inactive nations. The latter is of course quite difficult as activity varies over time, but we could look at general trends and make a three-way distinction between "always active" (e.g. Lovia), "sometimes active" (e.g. Mäöres) and "inactive" (e.g. Libertas). --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well Libertas is occasionally active, but still not high enough. The Maximum idea sounds good, and we can simply move inactive countries down a tier. Using 50,000 per seats won't be that good for smaller nations, as Lovia would get 4-5 seats. HORTON11: • 15:47, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe we should just fully ignore population numbers and only look at activity (number of active users etc.). --OuWTB 17:58, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::We'd need a way that considers both activity AND population. What would you suggest? HORTON11: • 18:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Seats proportional to the number of edits in the last year? --Semyon 18:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Wouldn't that be a little... hard to calculate? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::Or am I missing some "important feature" that lists something related. Forgive the newb in that case. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::No, it's a good question. It's definitely possible to extract that information, but it might not be easy. contains a lot of other useful and related information that could be used as a metric instead, though. --Semyon 18:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Edit: was the page I intended to link to, sorry. --Semyon 18:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Edits should be included, but with population also in consideration. HORTON11: • 18:28, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::However, including population would give Brunant many more seats, even though they have fewer editors, and arguably, fewer politically-inclined editors in particular. Still, it doesn't really matter if this is just for fun and not intended to create many binding laws. --Semyon 18:40, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well it's part of the realism to this, and it's not like we're gonna pass anything massive, it's more for the fun of seeing the spectrum of IWO nations' parties in one room. HORTON11: • 18:46, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::A proposal: take the population, divide it by 1000, take the natural logarithm of that (@non-mathematicians: that'll give 3.9 seats for 50,000 inhabitants and 7.6 for 2 million :P). That obviously has to be rounded, and then active nations get a bonus. And maybe add a few seats by default. This way big nations won't get ridiculously many seats compared to the smaller ones. What do you guys think of it? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking there shouldn't be too large of a difference between the large and small nations. My plan involves allocating 50 seats, rising by 25 max every year for new nations. Lovia: 9 seats Brunant: 9 seats Libertas: 6 seats Insel Islands: 6 seats Traspes: 6 seats Kemburg: 5 seats Máores: 5 seats Granovia: 4 seats Although Granovia is not a IWO member, it is one of the most active wikinations at the moment. 20:58, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Since Granovia is a very new wikination I think we should wait with saying that it's "one of the most active wikinations" as that's rather normal for new wikinations. It might well be that it'll be dead in a few weeks. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I like your idea Qyto. You think you could work out the seating arrangement for the countries? Granovia could not yet be a full member due to not meetign the 100 page requirement. One thing we could do as well would be to give 1-2 seats to associate member states. HORTON11: • 13:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure, I'll do that :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:24, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I've done the calculations, but ignored the activity bonus so far: *Brunant: 7 seats *Inselöarna: 5 seats *Libertas: 7 seats *Lovia: 5 seats *Mäöres: 4 seats *Traspes: 7 seats --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : That actually looks very good. Would we include Juliana in that? And what do you think would be good bonuses? HORTON11: • 13:30, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks :) Juliana isn't a full member yet :P I think the bonuses should be based on the number of contributors. I'm not sure about the exact formula yet, but the bonuses shouldn't be too big, like 1 or 2 seats or something. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that should be good. Once you get the formula please do share. HORTON11: • 13:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, Lovia is once again (and has been for most of the last 3-4 years) the most active wikination. I think it should at least be joint-first on seat allocation. Lovia is also the basis of the IWO, although officially it is not headquartered there (a little like Germany in the EU). 15:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Well population-wise it it nearly 1/5 the population of Brunant, and more than 1 million less people than Traspes and Libertas. And with bonus seating we'd get a few more here. HORTON11: • 16:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Allright, I've made a formula (for those interested: it's the natural logarithm of the average number of contributors in all namespaces per month, calculated over the last twelve months, the outcome of course being rounded afterwards). It turns out that a wiki has to be ridiculously dead to not receive any bonus this way, but that doesn't really matter as it's mostly about distinguishing active nations from inactive ones, which it does well enough. Anyway, the numbers: What do you think? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Sounds great, and looks great too :P HORTON11: • 21:06, March 16, 2015 (UTC) So guys, we gonna go with this proposal? My brains and Kito's math have created something wonderful :P HORTON11: • 15:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Let's have a pitipàna :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Qyotkant's great proposal... oh, and would we have IWO parliament alliances of parties? ( so all the social democratic parties from the member states would form an alliance, all the conservative ones would form their own alliance etc.) Frijoles333 TALK 19:14, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, that would be the point. HORTON11: • 21:28, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Should we divide the seats in the IWO council according to Qytokant's great proposal? Yes No Interactive map You guys ever seen those? It's the perfect solution to the unrealisticness of our wiki maps. Happy came up with the idea and we're working on one in Cettatie here. HORTON11: • 16:51, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :How does it work? --OuWTB 09:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :I did come up with the idea. Basically it's like a google maps map, but you can drop pointers to add restaurants, homes. It's a nice little feature that admins can enable. 11:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) They look great! How did you make them? I'm back by the way, at least for now... the lure of Lovia proved too much, especially with all this talk of new wikinations and an IWO parliament Frijoles333 TALK 15:25, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Well it's a maps feature. I had tried to experiment with those before but happy got this one started. The only thing is that the pic for the Cettatie map is small so it hasn't turned out as great. HORTON11: • 15:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and welcome back. Hope you stick around in Lovia, Brunant and Prasia. HORTON11: • 15:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I've added an improved version here. The map is less focused as it's been enlarged but the map pins are transparent and it's less cluttered. HORTON11: • 16:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) In other news, we have 72 pages in Cettatie! HORTON11: • 15:13, March 15, 2015 (UTC) An introduction ( for some... ) Hello! I am Sithlent (AKA Suite6677 in other places ) and I have created these articles: James Darling The Friday Night Show (W.I.P.) ...and a few other non-made ones! I have also edited a few articles too: Kaboom Media Group Kaboom TV Hope you enjoy! Sithlent (talk) 22:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC)Sithlent, AKA Suite :Very good articles, thank you! Hope you enjoy your stay here :) --OuWTB 09:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello Lovians Kunarian re-assured me that he will work on the National Constitutional Convention as swiftly as possible, however I have seen no action take place. As much as I feel as this Convention could do good for Lovia, it hasn't been worked on. Does anyone want the waaaaay overdue federal elections now? Please respond as soon as possible. We most ensure that Lovians are given a fair and democratic election. 17:08, March 17, 2015 (UTC) : Seems to be about time. Activity is starting to pick up and we could use a new (active) government and PM to help advance Lovia. HORTON11: • 17:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Personally, I think Lovia should become a dictatorship. --Semyon 18:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Now, now, Semyon, do we really want Lovia to beat Tagog's ass at authoritarianism :P HORTON11: • 18:56, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Competition isn't necessary. A nice little alliance, though, would be just the ticket. --Semyon 18:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, let's have a military coup and install undead Semyon Breyev as the leader. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's time to be a republic everybody! Aina Sarria can be the leader and Republican Initiative can be the voice! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:09, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::You could easily get into power through these elections, the amount of active users on the wiki has fallen heavily. 15:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hah, TM has the right kind of ideas. :P 'Comrade Semyon Breyev, Eternal President of the Republic of Lovia' would be a suitable title, I think. I certainly wouldn't oppose a little more bombasticism in Lovian politics. --Semyon 15:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If this happens, I assume you understand Oshenna's gonna declare its independence again :P --OuWTB 15:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well, if that happens, I think Anna Maria might start another civil war. :P --Semyon 15:57, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::A thaink she gon' git a shot in the head :o --OuWTB 16:03, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::'Sintol'rable t' be threa'n'd wi'the death like this. :o --Semyon 16:05, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Ya dunnow a crap 'bout intoleraince, I'm gon' tell ya. Ya better keep y'r mouth shut or I'll shut in y'r head :o --OuWTB 16:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::'Fyou don' upshut pr'y smar'ish I'll be t' S'preme Court wi' ya. --Semyon 16:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Obbusly, ya dunnow a thaing 'bout what ya b'n don' tawkin' 'bout right now. If I'm gon' git the judge, ya know I'm right an' not you. --OuWTB 16:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I won' 'ave y'in'fering wi' legi'mate jud'shal 'quiries. :o 'Sgraceful, 'swha'sis. I won' 'ave no war crim'nal tr'umping 'ver in'cent battlers f'justice. T'ell wi' ya an' ya r'acshunry rub'sh; I ain' scared 'fya one li'l bi'. --Semyon 16:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm gon' git ma rifle an' shute y'r brains ou' 's wha' I'm gon' do 'ready? So ya better not interfere with ma buzniss or ya find y'rself in sum big trouble an' mess wha' I'm say'n' de you. --OuWTB 16:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Well I think's 'sgraceful. You get ya rifle ou' an' you'll see one poin'ing back a' ya right sharp'sh. We'll ba'l on streets 'f'Banova 'til ya filfy 'dol'gy's trampled down t'the mud. 'fHeretow's scared 'e can back ou' when'v'r 'e wan's. Things'll change 'n 'Shenna 'fore ya can say Anna M'ria Whithdonck Malsky. --Semyon 16:41, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm gon' bring so much bullet de y'r face you ain' able de be seen 't was who. I'm gon' turn y'r body into pieces 'v meat so I c'n do ma barbecue when I'm don' shutin' you. I ain' afraid. You gon' git y'r gun an' we'll see who' the stronger one 'v us. But I bit I c'n till ya, tha's me an' it ain' you, cuz y'ain' got no time in gittin' y'r rifle in time 'fore I shute down ya de the ground... --OuWTB 16:47, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ya cambal, y'ain' barb'king no lawful prot'ster. 'Sgraphic vi'len' im'g'ry ain' nuffink I 'spected from t'leader 'fCCPL. Ya wan' war le's 'ave war. Ya wan' bulletfacin' le's 'ave bulletfacin'. Ya wan' barb'king an' gru'some war crimes le's 'ave th'lo'. Bu' th'cause 'fjustice'll prevale 'gains' ya blooddrippin' sceptre. --Semyon 16:53, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I thaink ya just made me cra :'( --OuWTB 17:38, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ya think ya bin sad'fied, jus' ya wai'. 'Lections'll show ya what the people really think. --Semyon 17:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Elections Elections are coming up in the near-future and I have a question to ask, should we follow each letter of the constitution and stick with one month nomination and election periods, or given we have fewer active users should we streamline the process and have two weeks for nominations and elections? Pro 2 month process (current constitutional style) *Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:38, March 20, 2015 (UTC) *--OuWTB 18:04, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Kunar's got a point. * 18:05, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Not following the constitution has caused too many disasters, so we should follow it. *--Semyon 18:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Pro 1 month process (shortened elections suggestion) * Discussion Please do discuss. HORTON11: • 17:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) We need the current constitutional style of one month for nominations and one for voting because we need time to debate and put forward policies. Or else we'll be a short term government that will run out of steam. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) We've been short term government for quite a while it seems. Little good has been achieved in the past year it seems. New elections should solve that though. HORTON11: • 17:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Much discussion is currently going on in the chat. To summarise for the benefit of later readers/posterity: the consensus is that we will hold elections according to the constitution. The first business of the new Congress will be to discuss constitutional reform, using the work of the Convention as a base. --Semyon 17:52, March 20, 2015 (UTC)